As pedras sagradas
by Sharingan Hatake
Summary: 2 anos depois da morte de Naraku e do sumiço de inuyasha...Kagome,Sango,Shippou,Miroku e Kirara estão de volta para mais uma aventura,agora,mais complexa e perigosa do que a saga da joia de 4 almas...


Legenda-  
NA -nota do autor  
-passagem entre eras  
:"""""""""""""""""""""""""""":-passagem de tempo

lembrem-se...SOMENTE Rumiko Takahashi tem direitos autorais sobre os personagens q estão aqui nessa fic

e como não tem mais nada pra dar recado...apenas peço reviews...acho q vocês já podem começar a ler,né?Boa diversão (NA- vixi...começo cedo nesse cap ¬¬...então...sejam bonzinhus e deixem reviews...é minha primeira fic v)

Cap I  
Lembranças de um passado obscuro e o começo de uma nova vida

-Já vou mãe!- Kagome disse mãe enquanto ainda com dificuldade ajeitava seu sapato q estava "levemente' pequeno aos pés de kagome-Q droga de sapato, viu..  
-Ok filha...tome muito cuidado e não se esqueeça de agradecer ao Inuyasha por ter levado as compras até aki em casa da outra vez q ele veio!  
-Ok mãe v -falou Kagome já saindo de casa e se apressando ao poço come-ossos

-_Ai...não acredito...não contei ainda para minha mãe...que...o Inu.. derrotou a 2 meses atrás o Naraku...só q ele pagou um preço muito caro_

FLASHBACK

**_-Inuyasha!-Kagome.  
Inuyasha era sucumbido pelo miasma de Naraku  
-Senhorita kagome pode ser perigoso não se aproxime!-Disse Myouga pulando muito desesperado no ombro de Kagome  
-sai daqui pulga desgraçada!era pra você estar ajudando o Inuyasha!-Kagome jogou longe Myouga com seu delicado tapa -Ai meu Deus eu não estou enxergando mais nada...cadê o inuyasha?  
Eu não sei,faz tempo q a Kirara não está vendo eles dois também - Disse sango em um tom muito sério,mas vendo a expressão de kagome q não era nada alegre (_**NA- não...a garota ia falar com sango dando pulos de alegria ¬¬**_)Calma kagome ,o Inuyasha é forte,não deve ter acontecido nada...Daqui a pouco ele vai sair de lá com seu velho "BOM HUMOR" e dizer: "-Feh...esse youkai de terceira era muito fraco hahahaha"  
-O.Ov - Kagome - espero q você tenha razão Sango...  
De repente, do nada, a barreira de naraku se partiu e de lá saíram os dois já muito feridos e esgotados de uma batalha q já durava horas  
-AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU...Inuyasha...Você acha que um hanyou pode derrotar um youkai?Alias...Um youkai mais q perfeito?AHUAHUAHUHUAHUAAHU!-Naraku  
-não seja insolente maldito...Você sabe q você não pode me subestimar...Matei uma das suas cria perfeita...JAKOUDOCHIN!(_**não sei se é assim q se escreve, mas, se alguém souber me avise ta?mas se alguém souber,me avise,tah?**_)  
-...-Naraku  
-feh...Eu sabia...Você não tem valor...Você se esconde até atrás de uma criança!  
-Caladooooo!-Naraku  
-rsrsrsrsr... Hahahaha...HAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHU!Atingi seu ponto fraco não é?  
-...Agora você realmente ira morrer Inuyasha_** **_engula o poder q eu estava esperando a ocasião certa pra te matar!-Nisso o céu começa a escurecer e começou a cair varios trovões...Por toda à parte, enquanto Naraku concentrava uma grande energia em suas mãos...-AHUHUAHUAHUAHUA morra Maldito!SUÍCIDIO INFERNAL!  
-mas o q...?  
Foi a única coisa q Inuyasha consseguiu falar antes de ser agarrado por Naraku q em menos de milésimos de segundos explodiu metade do campo de batalha junto com seus dois corpos...  
-o que está acontecendo!Kagome perguntava enquanto se escondiam atrás de uma pedra gigantesca!  
-eu não tenho a mínima idéia Kagome...-disse Miroku enquanto observava a grande depressa que se formou no chão..  
Quando a poeira abaixou kagome e os outros foram até lá para ver o que havia acontecido.  
-meu Deus..-Disse Sango e Miroku em coro.  
-Kagome ficou sem palavras e logo caiu no chão e começou a chorar sem parar  
-kagome...Amiga...Venha...Eu sei q você na suporta ver isso...vamos embora...  
-Sango tem razão Kagome  
-...- kagome Ainda chorava, mas levantou e começou a seguir para lugar algum e logo atrás vinham sango e miroku...Kagome olhou para trás e com um olhar deu Adeus...já que a única coisa que havia sobrado do Hanyou cachorro foi apenas a Tessaiga e seu colar q Kaede o Havia dado e que fazia muita falta na vida de Inuyasha e kagome...O kotadama...  
_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**__**

-ahhhh...-Kagome respirou e expirou após lembrar seu passado q segundo ela...não existia mais...-Acho q é melhor eu me apressar.Sango e Miroku-sama estão me esperando para nós começarmos "a trilha de buuuuuuda"!-Kagome faz uma voz engraçada,grossa e q lembrava realmente Mirok

  
-Oi Sangooooooooo!  
-Kagome !  
As duas vão de encontro uma com a outra e dão um abraço super apertadu uma na outra  
-Meu Deus ¬¬...acho q se continuar assim a genti podi apostar uma graninha e kolokr elas em um "vale tudo",naum eh Shippou?  
-Sim Mirok...boa idéia  
-O que!-As duas gritaram

:""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""":

-ai meu Deus...to quebrado Shippou...ai meu estomago...meu pâncreas...minha unha encravadaaaaa!  
-ai...Nunca vi a Kagomeeeee bater tão forte...Acho q o Inuyasha sofria TT  
-é verdade TT  
-Falando no Diabo...quer dizer nas diabas...lá vem elas TT

-Até q enfim vocês chegaram,viu...pareciam q iam se casar ao invés de ir recolher roupa no vilarejo ¬¬-Miroku  
-Quer levar outra bordoada monge? Ùú -Sango irritadíssima  
-Não muito obrigado Sango -chan... acho q já levei bordoada demais pra 2 dias TT  
-Acho bom!-Sango  
-É...Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco ¬¬-Miroku  
-Como senhor monge acho q não escutei direito- Sango acabou de enterrar a cabeça de Miroku na terra com apenas um soco e um sorriso muito feliz na cara!  
-Puque sempe cumigu-(NA- essa é a voz de Miroku soterrado no chão v) Miroku  
:"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""":  
-Ok...Por onde nós vamos passar primeiro e o que iremos fazer lá?  
-Acho q o mais indicado para nós irmos hoje é a cidade das amazonas!  
-Nem pensar não quero te pegar passando a mão naquelas galinhas caipira ¬¬-Sango  
-Ta com ciúmes né Sango-Agora Kagome deu a Alfinetada - rsrsrsrsrs  
-Kagome O.O...até tu bru...  
-olha o plagio¬¬-Kagome  
-a ta... Valeu-Sango  
-de nada-Kagome  
-então continuando...até tu?O.O  
-afff...Desencana amiga...Trouxe uma revista pra gente ver os modelitos da minha era e bla bla bla bla bla-Kagome  
-Elas realmente tem problema O.O -Miroku  
-é u.u –Shippou  
:"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""":  
-Ok...Aqui estamos -Miroku  
-Que pocilga é essa OO-Kagome  
-...Oo-Sango  
- É aqui que iremos começar a nossa jornada  
-O templo de Hioutessen!  
**__**


End file.
